Camp Half-Blood, a Harry Potter based Percabeth story :3
by AnnabethXPercyPercabeth
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. Understand that it is Harry Potter based a little bit but still great. Enjoy! If I get 3 reviews I'll continue the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Please don't judge me. This is my first fanfiction, but I have read every single Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus book at least twice. I just wanted to kind of make this kind of Harry Potter –like. I hope you don't think I'm a terrible author! Enjoy!**

**Annabeth's Pov**

"Annabeth, wake up, or you'll never get to that new high school your REAL mom wanted you to go to!" My dad yelled from outside my bedroom door.

"Okay, I'll be down for breakfast in a minute!" I heard the noise of dad's loud footsteps make their way downstairs. I was still pretty tired, so it took me a minute to register those words. Suddenly, all of those words replayed in my head and I realized how exciting this was gonna be. Without thinking, I bounced on my bed and yelled, "Squee!" As I happily bounced my eyes stole a glance at the clock and I stopped bouncing. "Oh shit!" I said. "The letter said I had to be at the train station by 10:00! It's already 9:30! Why did I have to inherit my dad's late sleeper skills?!" I hurriedly got dressed in the uniform they sent; an orange shirt with "Camp Half-Blood" printed on it and some jeans. I quickly combed my hair, and even though it still looked kind of like a rat's nest, I pulled it in a ponytail and rushed downstairs. When I sat down at the dining table, my stepmother smiled and said, "Oh hi, honey. I cooked your favorite breakfast for your big day!" **(I know in the books Annabeth's stepmother doesn't really like her I the books, but I just wanna make it a bit smoother okay? I promise more action in the next chapters)** She quickly handed me a pancake that was wrapped around bacon and eggs. "Frederick!" she yelled. "Are you going to drive her to the station or am I going to have to? **(Frederick is Annabeth's dad's name) "**Hmm?" My dad looked up from his newspaper and said, "Oh, you can drive her." My stepmom rolled her eyes and said, "Always the lazy one aren't you?" She turned her gaze and said, "Run along, Annabeth, and go say your last goodbyes to your friends." When I heard those words, reality struck. Thalia…Luke…. My best friends since I was 7. They would probably continue to study at Bowie High School, going on and wondering what Annabeth was doing… As, she gloomily walked across the street to Thalia's house, she ate her breakfast, though now it tasted like sawdust in her mouth. She looked into the distance and saw two vivid shapes rushing my way. It was Thalia and Luke! "Hey guys," I said as they got into hearing range. "I won't be going to Bowie this year…." Instead of the confused and saddened looks on their faces that she expected, they both broke into huge smiles. "Don't tell me," Thalia said. "You're going to Camp Half-Bloods camp of goddess magic and godliness?" My eyes widened and I said," Yeah, how did you know?" "Alright!" Luke said, ruffling my hair, "Anna made it in! I always knew she had the brains of a goddess!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! This is AnnabethXPercyPercabeth! I only have two reviews so far, but I think that that's good enough for me! Enjoy, and I'll try to space it out!**

**Annabeth's POV**

" I blushed the way I did every time Luke ruffled my hair or praised me. I've always had a crush on him, but based on the way he's acted around most girls that like him, I'm pretty sure he'd die a single man, so I knew I had to move on. Maybe I would make new friends at this camp….. Maybe even a boyfriend….

**(You guys see where I'm going, right?) **After Luke broke away from the tussling hug, he said," Yes! The Headmaster, Chiron, has recognized all of us as half-bloods. So who are you guys' godly parent?"

We exchanged information, and it all boiled down to this; my godly parent, Athena, goddess of wisdom, handicraft, useful arts, and battle strategy. Luke's godly parent, Hermes, god of roads, speed, messengers, commerce, travel, thieves, merchants, athletes, and mail deliverers. Thalia's godly parent, Zeus, the king of gods, and the god of honor, justice, lightning, rain, and skies. ** (Pfft….. Yeah right. Ahh! Heh heh just kidding!) **

The sun shined brighter that day, because not only was I going to a camp without homework during the school year, I was going there with my best friends. Did I mention that for once I wouldn't be kicked out innless I did something really evil? Yeah, that felt good. "Well, see you guys at the train station!" Thalia said and walked in the direction of her house. "Yeah, last one to show up at the train station is a rotten egg!" Luke said, and took off in the direction of his house. A lighthearted delighted laugh escaped my mouth, and I took off in the direction of my house, the sun warming my back.

**Percy's POV**

I sat in the car, still lightly drowsing. Suddenly, my mom, Sally Jackson, accidently drove over a speed bump and I was jerked awake, my head hitting the roof of our car. "Mom" I said. "I don't want to get knocks on my head before I even get to that camp!" She turned her head in my direction and said, "Oh, sorry, Percy. And, Percy? I'm proud of you. You were always meant to come here. You are my smart little boy inside and out!" **(Pfft…Yeah, I know I've got a cheesy side) **I blushed, but a couple thoughts came into my head. **(BTW guys, I couldn't find the italics, so… if you could write a review for where it is, that would be nice! I've never really used Word Starter very much before this) ****What if they don't like me? What if all I do is make mistakes? Will I get a girlfriend? Will I get an archenemy? Okay, slow down Percy. You're getting WAY ahead of yourself! **

Finally the train station came into view. We parked, my mom kissed my cheek, and then ushered me to go to the train. I looked at the ticket, and it said, "Ticket for train terminal 12 ¾"

Wait….what!? There's no train station here! I looked at the wall in between the terminals 12 and 13, but there was no sign that said, "12 ¾" Ugh! Am I so dumb that I can't even find the freaking train! Nearby, I heard a voice…. "Ugh. This place is always FILLED with mortals!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Chapter three, coming right up! Please read and review. Also, if I get so lazy I don't post chapters, ask me if I'm dead.**

**Percy's Pov**

I whipped my head around at the voice.

There stood three people; A pretty girl with sunglasses on, the Camp Half-Blood uniform, and golden hair tumbling down her shoulders, a girl with spiked out, glistening black hair, startlingly electric blue eyes, punky black clothes, and was pretty in an if-you-break-my-friend's-heart-I'll-break-your-nose sort of way, but still pretty regardless though not my style, and finally a handsome boy with white-blonde hair, icy blue eyes, and was also wearing the uniform. The boy was the one who had yelled that. I curiously followed them as they walked at the wall of 12 and 13. They were still walking and I had to hold back a yell of alarm as they ran at the wall, their feet running at full speed. Just when they were in front of the wall, I blinked, and they were gone.

"What the Hades?! Where did they go?" I made sure nobody was looking, and then uneasily touched my hand to the wall. To my great surprise, my hand slipped right through.

I jerked backwards and said, "Whoa! That's jacked up!" I gathered up my stuff and started to run in the direction of the wall. "My mom told me to NEVER run into walls following legit people!" I mumbled under my breath, "But here I am doing it anyways!" My feet gained speed. By the time I started to regret choosing to run into the wall, it was too late. I wouldn't be able to stop in time without hitting the wall. I closed my eyes, knowing that I should expect pain….. But the pain never came. I felt a cold tingling feeling for a second and then I just kept running. I finally stopped and I found myself….in a whole new world. It was a train avenue **(Or something, I dunno) **with slick walls shining with rainbow colors. There right in front of me, was a marble white train, glistening beautifully. Suddenly, the train doors opened, and a mechanical voice said, "All aboard the Camp Half-Blood train! The faster we leave, the faster we get to the Camp!" I quickly got on and picked a random compartment, and I was all by myself. I opened my suitcase and sadly looked at a picture of my mom. I missed her already. As I put the picture back in my suitcase, I heard voices outside. "Oh, Annabeth, that's okay. We'll go to a different compartment since there's no room for u. Let's go." I heard voices of protest from the compartment they were standing in front of, and Annabeth bit her lip. "Uh, no Thalia, u can go with your friends. I-I'll find a-another compartment…." Thalia leaned her shoulder on the wall, and said, "Are you sure? You don't know anyone else." Annabeth looked away from Thalia's piercing gaze and muttered, "Y-yeah. I'll be fine. I have to make new friends at some time, right? Right now is the perfect time to start." Thalia gave her one last look and said, "Okay then. If you're sure. I'll catch you later." With that, she went into the compartment and closed the door. Annabeth turned her head in the directions of other compartments, and I wasn't sure if she was looking for pretty empty compartments since she was wearing sunglasses, but just to make sure I swiftly sat down so she wouldn't think I was eavesdropping. Her face looked at my compartment and hurriedly ran over. She opened the door and said, "Can I sit here? Everywhere else is pretty full." I scoot over to make room for her and said, "Yeah sure. You can sit here." She sat down and mumbled a thanks, then sat down.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't been writing guys. Just got a bit lazy! Hope you enjoy! A PREVIEW BEFORE THE CHAPTER, (But of course this is still a chapter) CONVERSATIONS WITH ANIME PEOPLE! TODAY FEATURING FUKO IBUKI!**

**Fuko: Fuko want you to write about my anime!**

**Me: Fuko, the anime you were in was good, but it didn't leave a bunch of mystery and open doors for fanfiction like Percy Jackson did. It was a good ending but it pretty much ended the story.**

**Fuko: :0 You mean! You don't get the starfish carving I made for you! **

**Me: (Sarcastically) Yes, and that's such a great loss.**

**Annabeth's POV**

Once I sat down, I knew something was wrong. He sat down, and biting back tears of sadness from not being able to sit down with Thalia, I saw a melancholy look in his eyes. "Wait a second," I said, looking at his eyes. "Were you eavesdropping?" He gave a start, but seemed to at least have the worth of telling the truth.

"Y-yeah." He said, looking a bit worried. "Were you sad that you couldn't sit with your friend?" I looked down and said, "Yeah, I feel a bit rejected. She wanted to sit with me, but all her "cool" friends insisted that there was no more room and that I should just go to another compartment." He smiled and held out his hand sympathetically. "My name is Percy Jackson. Nice to make your acquaintance." I playfully pushed him aside and said," Or we could be friends…"

"Alright," He said, hip bumping me, "But you're gonna have to deal with an annoying friend."

"I'll have to take that risk."

"Alright then, Wise Girl….."

"Don't even get started on nicknames Seaweed Brain!"

We playfully bickered like that for hours on end, until the trolley woman came and asked if we wanted anything. Using both our weekly allowances, we were able to buy some Bettie Bonn's Every Flavored Beans, Caramel Wands, Icecream in a Cauldron, and other crazy things. As we laughed and ate the sweets, I sensed that a beautiful friendship was starting….. And perhaps one day it would blossom into something more. Annabeth didn't know, but for now all she wanted was to enjoy the roller coaster of life with her new best friend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! AnnabethXPercyPercabeth strikes back with a new chapter! IF you're reading my chapters at all, I really appreciate it! If you find any mistakes OTHER THAN THE FACT THAT I MADE ANNABETH AND PERCY FRIENDS, please put it in a review, and I'll try my best to fix it in the next chapter. Also, please review on what anime I was talking to last time! **

**Percy's POV**

I looked at Wise Girl and felt happy. For once, I actually made a friend! Okay, so sure, Grover was my friend, but I mean, I doubt he made it to this school, and he's a scaredy-cat. Heeeeeey, said the naughty voice in his mind, she's cute…. I raised my eyebrows and realized I did just befriend a cute girl. Without looking at her eyes, she looked like a beach blonde. Once you looked at her eyes, she looked like a very smart beach blonde. Also, her eyes made her look even PRETTIER, in a wise and battle strategic way. So, if u could imagine a beach blonde with a deadly weapon, killing monsters here and there, then that pretty much sums up Annabeth.

"So… what are you hoping to study at Camp Half-blood, Wise Girl?

"Well, we should start with the basics, and to tell you the truth, we're not allowed to put on any new subjects until our third year. Also, the schedule you're put with matters with what house you're in."

"Oh? Seeing as you're an Athena girl, I'm guessing you already know, right Annabeth?"

"Yep. The houses are; Lionclaw, Eagletalon, Hissin, and **(LOL, I hope ShoPro or pokemon in general don't sue me for this!) **Jigglypuff. "

"Hmm…..I see. What house do you want to be in, Wise Girl?"

"First of all, shut up about that nickname. Second of all, I've been asking around and I think that Lionclaw would suit me best, though I guess Eagletalon wouldn't kill me. Oh my, according to my watch, I think we're almost there."

"I see…."

Suddenly, a black robe appeared in my lap, and when I glanced at Annabeth, the same thing was in her lap.

"Are we supposed to wear these?" I asked, a bit puzzled.

"I believe so." I casually put it on, but in a way that she could see the shirt. After waiting a bit longer, we were there, and the sight took my breath away. It was a ginormous gray castle, with HUGE statues of the Greek gods.

"Wow" said Annabeth expressing my thoughts.

"So, milady" I said, looking at her, "Shall we be off?" I held my elbow out in a playful way.

She laughed and pushed me, but then linked her arm in and said, "I guess so, Seaweed Brain."

We made our way off the bus, laughing joyfully.


End file.
